


Sweets

by AdrenalineRevolver



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Developing Friendships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Families of Choice, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sugar Daddy, This started off trying to be funny and now its heartwarming oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/AdrenalineRevolver
Summary: Marius takes it upon himself to get to know the young woman who has started dating his grandfather if not just to understand why anyone would be interested in the old man.





	1. Sugar

Marius couldn’t believe the woman on his grandfather’s arm. She hung on his every word no matter how backwards yet at her oldest she was Marius’ age. She laughed at the man’s jokes even if they were at her expense.

On the other hand he could absolutely understand why she would enthrall his grandfather. She looked like she could be made of ice. Her long blond hair, high sharp cheekbones, and full red lips were only offset by her deep brown eyes, in some lights Marius would swear the iris was black. 

He knew relatively little about fashion but he would assume that the light blue dress was meant to highlight the effect. The sleeves seemed to be made of lace and the dress itself cinched in quite harshly at her waist. Marius couldn’t imagine that she was comfortable. From there the dress draped gracefully around her to the floor. Occasionally when she walked you could get a glimpse of her sharp heels. Honestly she was a vision. A vision that was giggling at his grandfather’s outright distain for his friends and everything they believe in. 

They exchanged pleasantries when his grandfather was dragged away on business and the old man kissed her hand before leaving. Nearly the moment his grandfather was out of earshot the woman turned to him. 

“You know, it’s impolite to stare.” Despite her scolding she smiled. Her voice was warm and low, the way most would only dare to use in the bedroom. 

Marius could feel himself flush. “Why are you with him?”

“Oh.” She cooed. “Have I made you jealous?” 

His eyebrows knit together in confusion. “No, I just don’t understand how you could love him. I’ve only seen you with him tonight yet you seem to be alright with anything? Even his most hateful of notions.” 

Her well-manicured eyebrows jump up to her hairline. “You think I-?” She places one hand on her heart and another on Marius’ cheek. “Oh you sweet sweet boy. Never let the world embitter you.”

With that she stands and wanders off into the party and Marius is left with quite a few questions. 

He makes a point of getting to know her. To what end he has no idea. He learned that she calls herself Callie however after some prodding he finds out that her full name is Calliope, like the muse. With a bit more he finds that her favorite muse is Melpomene, the muse of singing who was later assigned to tragedy. She seemed to know a lot about the classics but wouldn’t breathe a word of it when his grandfather was in the room. She didn’t seem to say much of anything about herself when he was there.

Today her hair is braided and her dark turtleneck clings tightly to her chest as she lounges on the couch texting. He’s not even sure why she’s here; his grandfather is out of town over the weekend.

“Hello again, sweetie. More burning questions?” She sits up a little, but only just.

“You never did tell me why you love him.” He sits next to her as he refers to the question he had for her at the party.

“The honesty would burn your ears and break your heart.” Callie grins and ruffles his hair.

“I’m not a child.” And Courfeyrac did spell it out for him. She was after his grandfather’s money. He just wanted to hear it from her.

She sighs and goes back to texting someone. “A friend of mine needed a favor and I attended a party here for her. I then found out that your grandfather was the perfect man.”

“How is he anywhere near perfect?” Marius almost jumps up from the couch at the notion.

She looks up at him like one would a kitten tangled in yarn. “He’s rich, widowed, full of himself, and not in the best of health. It amounts to a man who wants an accessory, a pretty doll to dote on and kiss. Something to tell bawdy stories about when the reality is they’re physically impossible. If I didn’t grab the opportunity another would.”

“So you don’t care for him at all?” He’s unsure how she can keep up the act. Marius can barely act civilized with is grandfather as it is.

“Sweetie, if I cared about him do you really think I would let him drive away the only living relative he has by being an abusive prick? He’ll rot alone in a home for it soon enough. I care for him the way I care for an ATM and he cares for me the way he cares for this oversized house. I’m just a status symbol to him. Half the reason he has me is because he can.” There’s almost an edge of hate in her voice before she puts the mask back on. “But I don’t mind.” The fakeness was even more obvious than before now that Marius had heard a hint of the alternative.

“Don’t.” Marius holds a hand up quickly.

“Hm?” She cocks her head to one side innocently, overcorrecting for before. 

“You don’t need to pretend with me.” He assures her. “I-I won’t take away your income. Besides the you that was before was…” He wasn’t sure how to say it.

“Hot?” She provides.

“Reassuring.” He doesn’t make eye contact.

She leans in and drops her tone to one of secrecy, Marius isn’t quite sure why seeing as they’re the only two in the house. “He’s an abusive prick. Emotional abuse is a thing. Apparently your dad is alive and he doesn't want him influencing you? Yeah, abusive as fuck.”

Marius takes a deep breath. “What if he hurts you?”

“I’ve been hurt before, sweetie.” Before Marius can continue she clarifies. “Physically, emotionally, I’ve been put through the ringer. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here. If he wants to belittle me in exchange for my allowance I’m good with it.”

“I…I don’t think I can take that.” Marius shakes his head.

“Don’t draw the line in the sand over your grandfather being an ass to a gold-digger. I mean I’d love to inherit some shit but you’re a good kid.” She reaches over and plays with his hair again. 

“I’ve been wanting to burn this bridge for a while.” Marius shrugs. “I just don’t know how.”

“Just think it over. People would kill to be in your position. I know it sounds shitty considering, but still. Poverty is a bitch.” 

“So is having this as a home life.” He counters.

“Eh, if I’m going to be miserable I might as well be in Louboutins.” She smiles and lifts a leg to show off her expensive shoes. Marius supposes he can understand it.

“To each their own. I do need to ask though, why are you here? Today that is.” Marius gestures around the room.

“Oh I’d rather not say.” She looks away quickly.

“Please?” He does his best puppy dog eyes. Courfeyrac would be proud to know he even tried it.

“Babysitting he said.” Callie actually seems a little sheepish; it’s foreign on her features. “He seems to think you’re going to sneak out and go play with some troublemakers.”

“Well if I wasn’t before.” He stands, determined. “Want to join me?”

“What?” She looks confused. 

“I’m going to attend a meeting with my friends. You’re assigned to keep me out of trouble. I don’t think you’ll be doing anything wrong.” Marius offers her his hand. “If it’s any consolation my grandfather’s idea of trouble is political activism. We discuss best ways to help the people and how to fight the corrupt-”

She laughs, actually laughs hard enough that it catches and she ends up snorting. “You rebel against your grandfather by standing around and talking about social justice.” Callie surprises him by taking his hand. “I want to see this. At worst it will be cute and pointless.”

He’s tempted to be insulted but he’s learned that she’s always a bit like this. Under the layer of well-kept velvet is one of spikes and venom, but there’s something else beneath it that he’s so curious about. Something he gets to see bits of when she lets her guard down.

“Alright, then get your purse and shoes.” He helps her up and goes to get his coat. 

As usual she’s an inch or so taller than him in her shoes but it doesn’t make her intimidating anymore. Just tall.

They get stares when they walk in. Most are stunned, especially Courfeyrac seeing as he starts to choke on his drink, though there is anger in Enjolras’ glare. He had a strict ‘no dates’ rule. Callie decides to steal the spotlight that she’s already stumbled into.

“Hello,” She has her fake voice on. “Marius may have mentioned me before. Friends call me Callie.” When she notices Enjolras’ expression she smiles slyly. “You can call me Calliope.” 

Grantaire and Bahorel both burst into laughter. 

“Chief of the muses! Wicked and daring! Her golden crown sits unbothered as she takes aim at Apollo!” Grantaire takes a quick drink of his wine.

“Oh if only, I wouldn’t mind being a magpie.” Jehan looks up from his journal and closes it. “You could see so much.”

Callie’s eyebrows rose when she saw him and Marius suspected it was because Jehan was dressed like he was headed to renaissance fair soon. Bright yellow leggings, a red tunic like top with false gems sewn in, a black belt around his waist, and a pair of hot pink sneakers that he’d worn so often they had holes in them. Even Marius knew he was an eyesore. At least the crown of dandelions was nice. 

Callie looks vaguely ill. “Fortunately for you I think you already are one.” She gestures to his outfit.

Some of the others look insulted on Jehan’s behalf but Jehan seems delighted. “Thank you! Few understand the pleasure of just seeing something enchanting and wearing it. I imagine they would quite agree. Nothing is more beautiful than the chaos of a magpie’s nest.”

Her disgust seems abated some, or at least replaced by curiosity. “If you’re truly imitating them I would recommend stealing your decorations.”

Jehan smiles with a bit of curiosity. “Do you?” 

Combeferre interrupts the moment quickly. “Okay no, Jehan no. That’s being added to the list.”

“I didn’t even do it.” Jehan looks so upset.

“You were thinking about it.” Combeferre pulls out a notebook. 

“Whenever Jehan does ten stupid or illegal things in the name of aesthetic he has to buy pizza.” Grantaire clarifies. “For Marius it’s stupid or awkward things in exchange for coffee.”

“We eat like kings!” Bahorel raises his glass. 

Jehan hops down from the table he was sitting on and looks over Combeferre’s shoulder. “That one’s not fair.” He practically shouts as he points to an item on the list.

“It was graverobbing!” Combeferre sounds absolutely astonished.

Now Callie seemed quite interested. She of course hid it by re-doing her manicure.

“I owned that grave.” Jehan says simply. 

“Still falls under stupid even if it miraculously was legal.” Enjolras offers. “Someone could have called the cops and they would have shot you without even asking questions.”

“Always go around three or four in the morning.” Callie offers without looking up from her nails. 

The conversation grinds to a halt. 

“Hey Marius why does your date endorse theft and know about how to best get away with grave robbery?” Courfeyrac looks like he might be falling in love while Enjolras looks like he might have an aneurism. 

Marius just shrugs. “She knows a lot about things.” He had no idea but figured that she would explain if she wanted to.

“Speaking of. No dates.” Enjolras folds his arms.

Callie bites her lip but says nothing. Marius realizes that she's still stuck playing pretend, he'd have to explain for her.

“Oh I’m not dating her. My grandfather is.” Marius says calmly. 

Courfeyrac is absolutely delighted as the room erupts; he’s probably been waiting for this. 

“Damn straight! Get that money honey.” Bahorel holds out his hand for a hi-five and Callie smiles as she humors him. 

“Sign no prenup!” Grantaire warns. 

“Damn that’s one way to do it.” Feuilly knocks back the rest of his drink. 

“What if you catch something though?” Joly tries starts to worry but Bossuet waves his hand dismissively. 

“Ah they’ll be fine.” He reassures him. 

“As long as everything is safe and consensual.” Combeferre doesn’t seem as effected or excited as the others. 

“Listen unless she’s going to be stealing money for us we need to drop this and get to work. If you’re not a date of anyone here you can stay. Try not to be a distraction.” Enjolras looks down at a map of the city.

“I can try.” She blows a little kiss and takes a seat. 

At some point during the meeting Jehan drifts over and they start talking again. 

“May I ask you something?” He whispers.

“Of course, little bird.” Callie smiles. 

“An ironic name indeed.” Jehan seems nervous but still he continues. “Do your share your namesake’s interests? Poetry? Lyrics?”

“They’re a vice I entertain myself with when I have time. Unfortunately for my poor eyes fashion is my favorite art.” She teases him gently. 

He smiles all the same. “Have you ever listened to things from the early century?” Jehan toyed with the edge of his book. 

“I feel like there’s one you want me to hear.” Callie glances down at the book and if Marius has learned anything about her this far he’d guess that there was an impulse to grab it and see what was inside.

“There is. There are also questions I have.” Jehan plays with his hair in the same manner that he would if Combeferre presented him with a puzzle he wanted to figure out.

“Why be so vague? I’m on my best behavior.” She folds her legs to emphasize how polite she’s being.

“They may be unwelcome. I could transcribe the song, ask you what you traded for your gilded cage, but you would feel compelled to answer.” He picks his words carefully.

Callie blinks for a moment, taken off-guard by something. “What makes you so sure?”

“You’ve come here on behalf of someone whose chains you recognize. You’re not going to be unkind. Between my clothes and Enjolras’ thoughtlessness you’ve already proven that you’re going to put up with quite a lot while wearing that wig.” Jehan smiles.

Her eyes widen and Jehan quickly reassures her. “I used to die my hair. Very few such dark eyebrows and such light hair without any roots showing anywhere. There is also the tiniest bit of lace behind your ear. I only noticed because I was looking for it. I won’t tell a soul.”

“And do you notice other things?” She says cryptically.

“If I search very hard. Again, experience is needed.” He smiles. 

“Right…” She glances away. “I’m glad you’ve stopped dying your hair. Red suits you.”

“Thank you, I’m glad I’ve gotten to where I love it.” He touches his hair. 

“It would suit you even better if you took to wearing greens, purples and blues. Whites and blacks would make it pop as well.” She takes a strand of his hair and holds it against her sleeve to show him. 

“Ah, but I could never abandon the rainbow. A whole world of color exists to be explored. Rules are made to be broken.” He smiles as she sighs in utter despair. 

“Jehan, I have known you an hour and already you drive to distraction.” She lets he hair go as if frustrated but smiles anyway.

She gets his number before they leave.


	2. Sweetheart

Callie continues coming to meetings even after Marius rather dramatically stops living at home. She claims it’s to taunt Enjolras but he suspects it’s to see him and Jehan. That and to try and give him money. He’s tempted to take it at times but it’s his grandfather’s in the end.

One day he tries to pay Courfeyrac back for some of the money he’s been loaned and the man just looks confused. 

“But you alrea-“ He quickly stops himself. “Ah, never mind.”

“What?” Marius already suspects what’s been done.

“Well uh she didn’t mention that you didn’t know. In fact she kinda implied that you did.” Courfeyrac seems like he would rather have teeth pulled than continue talking about this.

“Then it was my grandfather’s money.” Marius sighs.

“Well I mean, technically it’s hers if it was given to her. She’s earning it.” He hops to her defense.

“But she’s using it to pay off my debts, why?” Marius had never really considered any sort of romantic feelings for her and he was pretty sure she felt the same way.

“Probably the same reason she still comes to meetings and asks how you’re doing. I mean would you rather have an evil future step-mother?” Courf then thinks for a moment. “Step-grandmother?”

Marius can’t help but look a little disgusted. “She’s probably younger than me.” 

“And? If Gavroche needed someone to adopt him tomorrow I would. Age can be bullshit when it comes to family.” Courfeyrac just shrugs.

“I’m still going to talk to her about it. I need to do this on my own.” Marius pulls out his phone only to have it snatched away.

“Maybe after the meeting tonight? In person.” With that Courfeyrac carefully hands the phone back.

“Of course.” He can never make himself clear over texts anyway.

When she walks in that night Marius barely has time to notice that she’s wearing what would normally be her party make-up before Jehan takes her hand and leads her into the backroom. He’s not intending to eavesdrop; he was going to make himself known. He just got startled into silence from what he heard. 

“You where hit.” Jehan’s voice is carefully devoid of emotion the way it is when he’s infuriated. Marius had only heard it like this maybe twice before.

“I wasn’t. I wouldn’t lie about this. I really did fall.” She sounds like she’s trying to comfort Jehan. “A friend of his saw me eating lunch with Courfeyrac and mistook it for a date. When he asked to see my phone and I declined he yelled at me and waved his arms around like any blustering ass. It startled me so I took a step back and my heel got caught on the rug. My cheek hit the table when I went down. If anything he was a gentleman about it. Got me an ice pack and apologized.”

“That’s not gentlemanly. If anything it’s a bait and switch.” He lowers his voice to a whisper. “Mon chaton, he will get worse.”

Marius wanted to burst in and agree with Jehan. Maybe if she really needed someone to help her with bills Courfeyrac could help for a time? 

She sighs. “He was quite contrite…he claimed he was worried because he thought he had waited too long.”

“What do you mean?” Jehan asked.

“He proposed.” Her voice cracks. “He proposed and I’m such a goddamn fool.”

“You accepted.” Jehan sounded small. Afraid even. Marius could understand why.

“No. I couldn’t. I had quite literally been offered everything and I said no. I couldn’t even manage ‘maybe’ or ‘I need to think about it.’ All this time in goddamn heels pretending to be some rich old bastard’s dream girl and I threw it away.” She sobs but continues. “Not even because he’s an ass. But because apparently I’d prefer a poet who dresses like they just crawled out of the trashcan behind a crayon factory than being able to pay for anything. Months! I had that moron convinced that one, I was a woman, and two, I adored him, for months. I didn’t even have to put out. But then I go traipsing around a fucking cemetery talking about Romance and romance once and I can’t do it anymore. I get called “chaton” a single time and any nickname from that man feels unbearable. You’ve ruined everything!” There’s no anger, just desperation.

Marius barely has time to process that apparently Callie’s been in drag this whole time before Jehan responds. 

“May I kiss you?” He sounds breathless already. 

“If you don’t I think I’ll die. Get me out of this fucking wig while you’re at it.”

With that Marius quietly backs out of the room and shuts the door behind him. He can ask Callie about everything later. Right now he’s just glad they’re safer than he’d thought.

Later on during the meeting they still haven’t come back out and Combeferre mentions getting something from the back. He stands up quickly and falls on the blade for his friend. 

“B-Before you do, about Napoleon’s return from alba…” He doesn’t even like the dead bastard anymore he just knows it will make Combeferre round on him like an angry dog. Marius feels his blood go cold when Combeferre stops and slowly looks at him over his shoulder. 

Courfeyrac has already started digging for his phone while muttering about not missing this a second time.

Enjolras just lays his head on the table in front of him and sighs. 

Marius may be broke but he pays his debts. 

Five minutes into Combeferre’s lecture Callie and Jehan sneak back into the meeting. Her-his? Callie’s mascara has been hastily wiped off her face but it’s still obvious that she’s been crying and Jehan’s lips are nearly the same shade as hers. Most noticeably, instead of her normal long platinum blond hair Callie has short black waves. Marius is too busy pretending to be interested in things he already knows to comment but Enjolras doesn’t seem to have the same restraint.

“Your…hair?” He cocks his head to one side.

“Not everyone is natural.” She smiles and takes her seat. “Next you’re going to tell me you thought these were real too.” Callie holds up the silicone fillers from her bra and Enjolras looks absolutely perplexed. “Holy shit you did!” She laughs as she tosses them aside.

“In his defense you’re quite convincing.” Courfeyrac laughs. “You practically had to tell me too.”

“Tell him what?” Enjolras is a step away from agitated. 

“You actually did tell me.” Joly adds.

“Tell him what!” Their leader is actually frustrated now.

“Our friend works as a worshiper of Aphroditus would.” Grantaire grins.

“Point for Grantaire. Unnecessary classical allusion.” Feuilly notes and Combeferre pulls out the notebook. 

“He’s in drag Enjolras.” Combeferre makes a tally. “And Grantaire owes everyone a round.” 

“Oh, why didn’t you just say so?” Enjolras goes back to his meticulous planning and ignores the looks of expectation. “And I’ll have the usual.” 

“A round of beers for everyone.” Grantaire then got vindictively loud. “And one virgin strawberry daiquiri!”

Some snickers started up, Callie included but they still raised their hand. “Grab me one of those too.”

Enjolras practically preened. “Why can’t you all be more like them? Sober for the sake of focus.”

Marius could recognize the ‘oh sweetie’ look directed at Enjolras but Callie let it be. 

“I mean, I imagine he’d need to drink a little more if he wasn’t so used to tuning out people.” Grantaire passed out the drinks with a smirk. 

Before Enjolras can retort Callie carefully comes to his defense.

“Naive passion is no-where near as insufferable as experienced bigotry, I feel spoiled listening to all the little fairytales. Sometimes they don’t even sound impossible.” Callie takes a sip of the bright pink concoction. 

“If you think they’re impossible then why keep coming back?” Enjolras sounds genuinely curious under the usual intensity. 

“Honestly? I wanted to make sure the dork didn’t starve himself to death. I suppose I do agree with what you say I just don’t see how it’s possible. But I’ve been proven wrong before, occasionally it’s even been a fun experience.” He grins like he’s issued a challenge. “I’m Montparnasse by the way. No use keeping a fake name for a false identity that’s no longer in use.”

“Montparnasse. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Enjolras nods in greeting. 

Combeferre looks up from where he’s been writing. “And that’s one tally for Montparnasse.”

“What for?” He looks stunned. 

“Sex in the backroom.” Combeferre can’t help but grin when Marius jumps up. 

“Wait you knew I was covering for them and did that anyway!?” Marius’ voice cracks as he rails against the injustice.

“Bonapartism is punishable by death even when noble in it’s intent.” Courfeyrac manages between fits of giggles.

“Get this man another drink!” Grantaire announces as he throws an arm around Marius’ shoulders and there are several cheers.

“I’m going to nail that room shut!” Enjolras warned over the sounds of the crowd. “All it’s ever good for is sex!”

“At least you gave it a shot.” Montparnasse winks at Marius. “Next time we won’t get caught.”

Marius just smiled at the backhanded promise to keep coming. “Does this mean you and grandfather are over?”

“Ugh, probably? Ideally I can fake a family emergency to duck him and string him along until he dies.” He pauses. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. If the man is going to try and take advantage he deserves to be taken advantage of. I’m just glad you’re safe.” Marius shrugs.

Montparnasse stares at him for a moment before letting out a laugh. “Oh you’re lucky you’re cute you eavesdropping little shit. I’d charge you for the show if I didn’t know that you were too good to stick around and listen in to the fun.”

He smiles as he watches Jehan wrap an arm around Montparnasse’s waist. “Just do me a favor and don’t force me to cover for you again. Combeferre might just send me out the window.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll just repay Courfeyrac behind your back again after he pays your medical expenses.” He raises his glass in a mock toast. 

“And the cycle of debt continues.” Marius sighs. 

"If you think that you owe me after this you’re a hopeless case, sweetie.” He takes a sip of his drink. “I’ll keep you anyway.” His cheeks then go pink. "Probably. If you keep your mouth shut." 

"About what?" He smiles. Being this open is probably embarrassing to someone who works in a disguise.

"Smart man." Montparnasse glances away with a hint of a smile on his lips.

He and Jehan soon fall into a conversation and Marius happily watches his friends have fun. At some point a tipsy Courfeyrac throws an arm around his shoulder and announces that he should have another drink. When he declines Courfeyrac declares him designated 'dad' for the night, in charge of making sure no-one dies. As 'Combeferre has been talked into doing shots and thus can't fulfill his natural role' he said. Courfeyrac has an odd idea of family, then again Marius is coming to believe that it might just be the right idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Enjolras' meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> The referenced song  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEUmc5Uuwy8&frags=pl%2Cwn
> 
> I'm 99% sure it's obvious but Callie is Montparnasse all gussied up just to be sure everyone is on the same page.
> 
> Also Montparnasse would have that peak wicked stepmother look down but then when it comes to interacting with the kids he'd probably just be like 'well yeah of course i married your dad for money, want some chicken nuggets or something?'


End file.
